Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Got Game and Comet Kermillian episode review
This time I am reviewing a pair of episodes from back in season 1. In the first episode "Got Game", Isabella beats Buford in a game of foosball. Meanwhile, Candace is shown in panic because Jeremy is coming over to take pictures of her, but she is having a bad hair day. She ends up putting on a football helmet to cover up the fact she is having a bad hair day. Meanwhile Isabella tells Buford, that it could be the biggest game in the world and girls would still beat boys. Phineas gets the hint and knows what he is going to do today. Candace comes and tells them to keep it down because Jeremy is coming, but suddenly Jeremy is there and starts taking pictures of Candace. Soon the stadium is built and the competition starts and Candace and Isabella are facing Buford and Baljeet. They end up doing a couple of games before they reach the final game, giant foosball. The girls end up winning after Buford tries to cheat. Jeremy then sees Candace's hair after she finishes spinning around and says she looks great. Soon after they are beside Phineas and Ferb's house and Buford refuses to give congratulations and admit girls are better than boys until he gets hit by a ray from Doofenshmirtz's misbehavinator. While all this was happening Perry was given a mission by Monogram and Perry heads of to stop Doofenshmirtz. Perry disguises himself as a dog enough so that Doofenshmirtz thinks he is a dog and buys him. He then explains to Perry his evil plan. After Doofenshmirtz starts firing the misbehavinatotor Perry stops Doofenshmirtz and gets the inator. Perry then as he was trying to get away takes of his disguise and reveals who he actually is. Doofenshmirtz then chases after Perry to get his inator. Perry uses his grappling hook to grab onto something and fly away and Doofenshmritz grabs onto Perry. Eventually Doofenshmirtz falls off into the pet store starting a reaction that in the end causes a rocket to take the f-games away. In the second episode "Comet Kermillian", it starts out with Candace coming through and saying how great a day it was since she was invited to the park by Jeremy to play croquet with him. Lawrence suggests she bring Jeremy to watch the comet tonight and Linda says there will be steaks. Phineas and Ferb soon after learning about the comet get the idea to build an observatory. Meanwhile, Perry gets his mission from Monogram in which he is told he needs to find about all the missing steaks in the tri-state area. Then, at the park Candace gets to park and says to Jeremy. Then Candace is shocked to learn Suzy is there too. Candace then picks up a pie as Jeremy heads to get the plates. Suzy hits a croquet ball into the pie Candace is holding and it goes into her face. Jeremy gets back and asks what happened and then heads to get a towel. Suzy then reminds Candace who the favorite girl is there. Then Jeremy gets back and hands Candace a towel and after doing so goes to get a soda. Suzy then offers Candace her soda which she opens and it sprays all over her. Jeremy then sees Candace with the soda all over her and goes to get another towel. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb build an observatory to watch the comet. Back to the park Jeremy heads off to get snacks and Suzy then hits a nut into Candace’s pants. She then starts dancing like crazy while the two street performers see are start singing Squirrels in My Pants. At the end Candace faints and the squirrels come out of her pants and the street performers realize she actually did have squirrels in her pants. Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz reveals his latest invention steak specks. Perry heads over to a covered ray and reveals a huge ray which Doof says is there in case he wants to do something evil later. Back at the park, Candace volunteers to get the ice cream but on her way over Suzy hits a croquet ball into her path and Candace ends up falling into the ice cream vendors cart, which then starts rolling down the path, and ends up going by the two street performers, with the one saying we just got served again. The cart ends up hitting a tree and a ton of squirrels end up falling into the cart. When Candace gets back to Jeremy and Suzy, Jeremy asked what happened to her. Suzy then shows Candace a squirrel and she ends up running away. Meanwhile at the backyard the first show starts and Phineas and Ferb engrave the comet with their faces. Candace walks in and tells them she is telling mom. Back at DEI Perry tries to destroy the ray but Doofenshmirtz tries to stop him and Perry ends up flipping the ray. The shots many random shots many of them hitting the observatory and ends up destroying it. The ray then overloads and shoots the steak containment unit and it cooks the steaks and sends them flying elsewhere. Back at Phineas and Ferb's backyard after Candace fails to bust Phineas and Ferb again, Linda wishes they had steaks and at that moment steaks start falling into the sky. The Jeremy comes Candace's backyard to check up on her. Jeremy asks Candace if she made a wish as they watch the comet to which she responds she did, and Jeremy then asks her if came true to which she said it just did. Suzy tries to send a ball towards Candace but before she can a pile of steaks land on her. The first episode was good and I liked how Jeremy was glad to take a sporty picture or a picture of Candace in action. I also liked how they dealt with Candace's hair and that it turned into a new hairstyle for her that Jeremy liked. Got Game was a fun episode to watch that had good humor to which I give it an A. The second episode was good as well but I did not like what Suzy did to Candace and that she was trying to keep Candace away from Jeremy, but I am glad that Suzy got what she deserved at the end which was a pile of steaks on her. It was a good episode with a song that could be considered a YouTube moment that in my opinion was a fine song. I give Comet Kermillian an A as well. Category:Published submissions